


it's over

by trixiechick



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Snuggling, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during the Last Stand, Asami's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's over

**Author's Note:**

> i [spent too much time thinking about this](http://trixiedragon.tumblr.com/post/105970539319/in-rewatching-and-rewatching-the-finale-there) and had to write something...

Korra was dead. 

She was gone. 

She was _dead_.

Asami stood in what _used to be_ a spirit wild. There used to be city here. Buildings. And streets. _Everything_ was gone. That blast had to have been at least a ten block radius. It went past Cabbage Boulevard, didn't it? It was hard to tell, because the Crosstown Arch was gone.

So much was gone. It was just _gone_ and there was a vacuum and a beam of beautiful light but everything was _gone_ and everyone said that Korra was _here_ , but she couldn't be so that meant she was...

The airbenders were checking the wrecked buildings at the perimeter. Mako and Bolin were checking that... that _vile_ weapon. She looked down at the vines at her feet.

There was _nothing_. That _blast_ , it was like nothing Asami had ever seen. And after working with Varrick for a few weeks, Asami was used to a _lot_ of blasts and explosions. Hell, she'd blown up the garage once as a kid. Her dad had been so proud of her, even if her engine design needed tweaking.

Her dad...

And now... 

Korra was...

The only reason Asami was on her feet at all was because everyone else was looking. _Looking_ , as if Korra might be hiding under a vine or off getting ice cream. They were literally looking under vines and calling out for her.

She was gone...

Suddenly, the beam of light got brighter, and things started to come out. Spirits. There were spirits everywhere, and it just happened.

"The spirits have returned," Tenzin said, breathlessly in awe despite everything.

Spirits surrounded them, spirits were watching them, and everyone was watching the spirits.

Wait.

Spirits. 

Spirit _portal_. 

To the _Spirit World_. 

Something fell into place, and something made her chest hurt. Was there... still... 

Hope?

Asami turned and looked at the portal. She wanted to believe it so much that at first she didn't believe it. But.

"And so has Korra!" she cried out. Her heart started to beat again. Her head started to swim. She was smiling. Korra brought out Kuvira. Korra looked at her, and smiled...

Korra was not dead. Korra was _alive_ , and right in front of her. Asami's head was pounding.

Lin and Su took Kuvira away, and then it was...

It was _over_.

Asami reached out and touched Korra's shoulder. Korra smiled at her. Her shoulder was _warm_ , because she was alive, she was here, she was smiling at Asami, and it was over, and they were...

They _were_ together, but then Bolin covered her hand, and then Tenzin's children were clinging to Korra, and then...

It was fine, though. Korra was alive.

Korra was with her.

Korra stretched out, yawning loudly. "I'm tired!" she complained. "What time is it even?"

Asami shrugged, even though she was trailing behind Korra and so Korra couldn't see her. She just stared at Korra's back, grinning like a goof. That beautiful back...

"I can't believe those guys are still up and messing around," Korra shook her head, looking over her shoulder. She was grinning, and that made Asami so happy.

Korra was alive and grinning.

"I mean, we all did... _so_ much today, and now they're up there... juggling and I don't even know what Meelo is doing, I just..." Korra laughed.

Korra's laugh was so beautiful.

Korra stopped in front of her room at the Air Temple, and she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I guess we... both need to get some rest, er."

Asami blinked. Right. She had a guest room...

"I just..." Korra reached out and touched Asami's arm. "I'm guessing breakfast will be late tomorrow, but..."

Korra was saying goodnight. And she was being awkward and cute about it, but.

"I'll... see you in the morning, right?" Korra asked.

Asami threw her arms around Korra, grabbing on tight. She pushed them into Korra's room, and she kissed Korra, _hard_ , she was a _much_ better kisser than this, but she kept pushing, until Korra's back hit the far wall of her room, and Asami's tongue was as deep inside as she could get it. And she kept kissing Korra and she kept clinging to her. If she could just press their bodies so tightly together they just _fused_... that would be the best.

The kiss broke off, and Asami looked into Korra's eyes. Korra's wide open, confused, happy blue eyes.

"Oh..." Asami's brain reminded her that what just happened was actually _totally_ random and... "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"You're sorry you kissed me?" Korra asked weakly.

Sadly? "No! I'm really happy to kiss you and to hold you I don't think I can let go I just don't know what I'm doing I mean we haven't even talked about this... you know, these things between us..." Asami rushed, her fingertips pressing into Korra's body. 

"You mean clothes? Because, er," Korra blushed.

Asami laughed, and she realized that Korra was clinging to her, too. "I love you," she exhaled, putting her forehead down on Korra's shoulder. "I love you so much, it's so powerful, like nothing I've ever felt, and I'm tired, and I'm sore, and I don't think I can sleep tonight unless I'm holding onto you because you're alive and I love you so much is that ok?"

"Loving me? Yes, please... I mean..." Korra was absolutely adorable, so embarrassed, and she was definitely happy, that was happiness, Asami was sure of it, so.

Asami kissed her again. This time, she wasn't so desperate and needy. This time, she could show Korra that she _was_ a good kisser. This time, she could appreciate the fact that Korra was a pretty damned good kisser, too. Or maybe it was just because it was Korra, and that made it _perfect_.

The second kiss broke off, and Asami rested her forehead on Korra's. Their eyes were closed, and Korra's hands were moving on Asami's back. Asami's heart pumped hard, and she felt something she hadn't felt in such a long time, she'd forgotten that she used to feel like this. Like... she was safe, and exactly where she was meant to be. She had a vague sense of being in her mother's arms, completely different, but somehow the same. She thought about her father, and she squeezed Korra.

"I was hoping that I wasn't misreading things," Korra admitted quietly.

Asami laughed, and pulled back enough to look Korra in the eye. "Yeah, me, too," she admitted with relief.

"So, um, do you, uh, need pjs, or... uh..." Korra blushed. Korra was so beautiful and strong and perfect. Asami kissed her blushing cheek.

"I'm just going to peel off some layers," Asami reluctantly let go of Korra to start stripping away her jacket. Korra watched her, enraptured. Asami grinned, and kicked off her boots so she could pull down her pants. Korra's mouth made a little 'o', and Asami's heart felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. She sat on the edge of Korra's bed, and held out her hand. "You're not going to bed dressed like that, are you?"

"...No!" Korra burst out, and she quickly stripped off the skin around her waist and boots, and then blushed as she tore her pants away. She took Asami's hand and stood in front of her. She was just staring at Asami, but Asami was just staring at her, too. "You're... so pretty," Korra said, her voice colored with awe.

Asami pulled Korra closer and hugged her belly. "You... are my everything," she said honestly.

Korra ran her fingers through Asami's hair, and Asami felt like her face might break from smiling.

She scooted back, and pulled Korra into bed. They shuffled and scooted around until they were both on the mattress, but it wasn't a bed designed for two. Finally, Asami pushed Korra onto her back, and then Asami put her head down on Korra's chest.

"Is this ok?" Asami asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm great," Korra answered, her fingers moving through Asami's hair. "You're comfy?"

"I can hear your heart beating," Asami breathed, and she wrapped her arms around Korra, squeezing her as best she could.

"Oh," Korra said quietly. Asami felt Korra feeling her hair, and then she felt...?

"Korra? Did you just... sniff my hair?" Asami asked, grinning.

"... _Yes_ ," Korra squeaked. "Is that weird? It smells so good...!"

Asami laughed, and she kissed over Korra's heart. "It's not weird at all," she assured her. Nothing was weird. 

This was just where they were meant to be.

"Oh, ok. Well. ...If you get cold, just let me know. I can firebend and warm you up in a jiff," Korra helpfully suggested.

"...Did you just offer to set me on fire if I get cold, because..." Asami teased.

"No! I mean... I just meant... You know, I'm the Avatar, so _anything_ you need, I can make it happen," Korra boasted timidly.

"I just need you," Asami told her.

"Oh. Well. You. You've got me," Korra meekly told Asami.

Asami choked up. Korra's heart was beating. Korra's arms were around her. Korra liked the way her hair smelled... and Asami hadn't even had a chance to wash it properly. It hadn't seemed like it earlier, but everything _was_ going to be ok... wasn't it?

"Night, Asami," Korra petted Asami's hair.

"Night, Korra," Asami rubbed her cheek against Korra's chest.

Korra raised an arm and flicked her hand, and a wind rose up and slammed the door shut. It was darker now, and Korra's heartbeat filled Asami.

"I guess we should have thought about the door before," Asami snickered, and Korra squeezed her, giggling along with Asami.

 

 

Ikki sprinted down the hall, taking the corner so fast that she needed to blast some air from her foot to keep her balance. She spotted someone, and jetted off in that direction. It was Jinora and Kai! 

She tackled Jinora, wrapping her arms around Jinora's shoulders, and pressed Jinora into Kai and Kai into the post. 

"Ikki!" Jinora complained.

"IjustsawKorrakissingAsami!" Ikki exploded. News like this couldn't be held in!!

" _Finally_ , good, now get off me," Jinora complained.

Kai squeaked.

"I'm just so happy for them!" Ikki bounced on Jinora's shoulders. "After I heard about how Asami's dad died... I felt really, really badly for her, and then everyone wanted to celebrate, and it didn't seem like Korra and Asami were going to get _any_ time to be alone, _but theywerekissing!_ "

"Speaking of time alone, you know, Kai and I haven't had any time alone in _months_ , so if you could just _disappear_ , that would be _great_ ," Jinora told Ikki in her very best teenager voice.

Ikki jumped off of boring Jinora's boring shoulders, and took off, calling back. "I'm gonna call Aunt Kya and Grandma they'll both be so happy for Korra!"

"Ikki!" boring Jinora called out in her boring voice, but Ikki wasn't listening anymore.

Ikki was going to have a beautiful girlfriend like Korra's someday!!


End file.
